Corrie Lattenice
by stella666
Summary: Some of you may have read or seen this story before from a blog but this is the rewritten version of it.Enjoy!  Rated T cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so pls review!

I do not own anything in this story,even the plot.(thats my friend carmam_chew but she has problems entering her account)

Enjoy!

The greatest part about being born great is the great things you do when you are born. But that's also the problem. If you do too many great things at once, you would soon run out of things to do. Also, people get jealous and would try to ruin your life. Well, that's probably what had happened to me as far as I can remember. You see, I only have a few memories, which were carefully handpicked by my enemies. They never wanted me to know my true identity again.

One of the memories I had was one of my last. I was in the hall of Olympians. Zeus and the other gods had gone to fight giants. Other minor gods were sent to fight the Kraken. I was running towards the main hall. I can't remember why.

Then all of a sudden, I am moving through a portal, I don't know who had created it, but I was moving at very high speeds. When I was out from the other end of the portal, I crashed into someone. I was knocked out cold. That was the whole memory. That was one of my only memories.

The sun was shining in my eyes. I peered out through the window. It was summer. I looked back at my room and sighed. There was a clutter of books on the righthand side of my oak wood table. The marble floor had stains near the television, most probably caused by the Dr. Peppers I drank the night before. I knew a few minutes later, Grover would burst in through my door and scream "Wakey-wakey". However, he would have found I was already out of bed and heading downstairs for breakfast.

Grover was our house bachelor. Sometimes, because Mom and Dad are busy, he sends me to school. I also have an annoying sister named May. Her face was full of freckles and she was a treacle-brown hair. In fact, my whole family has brown hair – except me, of course. I was a blonde. Mom said that she had found me one day outside our door. I was covered in a towel and I was drenched. She told me I had most likely slept outside the door that night. Seeing me all dirty and homeless, she took me in.

All I could remember back then was that my name was Corrie Lattenice and that I had a home. I just didn't know where 'home' was. That morning, I had eaten my first bowl of Rice Krispies. They didn't have those back at home. I was lonely and cold. May didn't make things any better. Although I stayed in the Lattenice home, I knew I was still an outcast.

When I was twelve, I tried sneaking out of the house. Lo and behold, Grover caught me. That night, I found out more than Grover than the Lattenice family had known this past few years. "I'm supposed to be your protector," Grover spouted out. Back then, I felt like laughing but I knew that would wake the family. He continued, "You're in danger, Corrie." This time, from the tone of Grover's voice, I sensed how grave the situation was.

Throughout the night, I was kept awake, listening to Grover's stories and his rules. He talked about his friend, Percy. He talked about his girlfriend and how he wore a wedding dress. He talked about how his friend saved the world thrice. And most important of all, how this angel turned into a demon. At the end of it all, Grover sniffed.

I tried to cheer him up by saying, "You must have been really close to this angel." Grover laughed a bit and replied, "Yeah, I was." Subsequently, he slapped my back and murmured, "Wakey wakey." It was morning.

Please review,Flames are allowed


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and never will, Rick does though.

It was one of those mornings where Grover walked me to school. He was still in his Bermudas and Nike shirt. He was wearing his usual flip-flops, the only pair he ever wore out. Most of the time, he would be inside the house cleaning things up or taking orders from May.

Anyway, Grover was carrying my lunch bag while we went to the bus stop. Before I got on the bus, he blew into the bag like he always did and then passed it to me. Then I ran up the bus after saying 'goodbye'. Today, our journey to the bus stop was unusually quiet. Grover hadn't said anything today. Just now, he only stopped on the way to say 'ouch' because he had stepped on glass.

On normal days, he would be blabbering on and on about Camp Half-Blood or Chiron. Sometimes, though rarely, he would talk about the angel again. Though I knew every angel conversation ended with him sobbing. On those days, my lunch would taste especially bad. I concluded the wonderful taste of the lunch came from Grover's breath.

I sat in my usual corner of the bus – away from everyone else. The whole school despised me. I had once told a good friend about Grover and everything he said. I told him it was our secret. And apparently, in his dictionary, 'secret' meant something the whole world was to know. My schoolmates started giving me nicknames, "Greek Freak", "Teacher's pet" and even "Corrie the crazy". I became an outcast there too.

After much consideration, I joined the Greek Mythology class. After the nicknames, I decided if I joined this class, the name would suite me even better. Both ways I had to be called something. So I took up Greek Myths class. The teacher's name was Mrs Starch. She had frizzy hair and her skin was very wrinkly. Her hands looked like they went through a leather factory and her eyelids looked like they had been glued together.

It was hard to believe no one said anything the moment I stepped in. I thought I was in for it. But the class stayed silent. At that moment, a low voice boomed throughout the auditorium. "Page 89, Kronos! Mitch, read it!" Mrs Starch bellowed in her hoarse voice. Now I understood why they didn't say a word.

Mrs Starch paced around the auditorium with her head held high and her glasses at the tip of her nose. Mitch, the 'lucky' fella, continued reading till the end of the paragraph before she called my name. I was still flipping frantically flipping through the pages, asking around for the page we were at. When she called my name, my hair stood on end. I shot up from my seat. The kind soul next to me whispered the page number. Immediately, I flipped to it and read out the next paragraph.

The paragraph was all about how Kronos ate his children, why Kronos ate his children and where Kronos ate his children. The whole thing was practically about Kronos' eating habits. They included a picture of Kronos in an old artwork. I muttered under my breath, _I'm glad I'm not a child of Kronos._

That night, Grover came into my room. He told me more about the angel. He told me more about me. During his conversation, a phrase hit me. _You are a demigod, Corrie. One of your parents is a god. _That night, when I slept, the phrase kept repeating over and over again in my head. _One of your parents is a god…god…god…god…_

Maybe I had spoken too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Here is another chap. For corrie latttenice! My friend would love the reviews...

Enjoy!

Eventually, Greek Mythology class became a fear. Mrs Starch made her classes more dramatic by bringing knives to school. The next day, the recess ladies filed a report for stolen butcher knives. During classes, Mrs Starch's tonality was continuously monotonous. Her bloodshot eyes seemed to consistently land on me like an eagle, which has spotted its prey.

One afternoon, the sun was blazing hot as usual. However, my classmates and I could enjoy ourselves with the invigorating cool air of the auditorium. A few of us were rushing to eat our last spoonfuls of rice before Mrs Starch set foot into her territory.

We could here the clocking of her shoes as she made her way towards the auditorium. Pupils scrambled back to their seats as others yanked out textbooks from their school bags. Meanwhile, I flipped to the page Mrs Starch was screaming as she walked down the aisle.

In a split second, our class was like Prisoners of War. We all bowed our heads and stared aimlessly at the textbook. The words were seemingly swimming off the pages as Mrs Starch continued her boring yet awakening speech. I didn't know why but today, her voice didn't seem so monotonous. It felt chirpy. It felt attracting. I just felt like obeying every order that came out from her lips. For awhile there, she was an angel.

"Corrie!" Grover hollered, as he shook me from side to side. "When did you get here?" I asked, obviously confused. He told me there was no time to explain and grabbed me by my wrists. If I had been where I was a few moments earlier, I would have been turned into pulp.

I stared at the chair which I had been sitting on earlier. Steam was emitting from the burnt areas of the chair. The plastic table attached to the chair had vaporized. As I stayed on the floor, still in a daze, Mrs Starch walked towards me. Grover, trying his best to pull me away, tripped over his legs and fell to the ground. Consequently, his shoes fell out and revealed two giant hooves. "OMG, Grover…" I murmured.

Out of the blue, another blast of greek fire flew past me and blew up another chair. The other students in the class were completely oblivious to Mrs Starch. Abruptly, the old ugly Mrs Starch transformed into a completely different creature. Her head slowly grew hair, which turned into a mane. Her previously leathery skin transformed into fur, golden brown fur. She even grew a long scorpion-like tail and wings, much like a dragon's.

Another blast of greek fire flew towards our direction as Grover and I took cover under a few unblasted seats. She had become a Manticore. A mix of a lion, a dragon and a scorpion. "Come with me, Corrius Nakamura…" Mrs Starch rumbled, shaking the entire room.

Corrius Nakamura. No one has ever called me by that name.

**************************:)************************************

Like corrie lattenice on Facebook!

Its under "Corrie Lattenice"

My friend would love to hear from you!


End file.
